1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for use in a skin-stimulating therapy which stimulates a point of a human skin to achieve high effects in curing various diseases and, particularly, it relates to an instrument for use in a so-called roulette therapy which has been recently found to be remarkably effective in curing diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an oriental medical science, the skin-stimulating therapy has been heretofore employed as one of acupuncture treatments, with high curing effect in an allergic disease or the like. Recently, a so-called roulette therapy in which a roulette for sewing operation is used to stimulate a human skin has come to attract public attention. The roulette therapy is a treatment in which the roulette is rolled on the human skin to achieve the same curing effect as in the conventional acupuncture treatment. This treatment can be safely and easily applied and can achieve an effective curing effect in reliable manner, and it has high curing effect in treatment of allergic disease such as nasitis, asthma or other diseases.
The instrument for use in such roulette therapy is a roulette which has been usually employed in sewing operation in a household and such roulette is rolled on the human skin to stimulate points on the human skin to achieve the curing effect. This type of the instrument for skin-stimulating therapy is made of a single toothed wheel including teeth each having a predetermined sharpness. Accordingly, it is impossible to apply stimulation over a wide range of the human skin. Furthermore, it tends to apply excessively high stimulation or excessively low stimulation, depending on a part of the skin on which the roulette is rolled.